This is a follow up study of two sub-cohorts of Bedouin Arab children who were part of the infant feeding study of the NICHD and the Epidemiology Unit of the Ben Gurion University of the Negev study conducted between 1981 and 1983. Children from this original cohort have been identified through the school system and their height, weight and head circumference ascertained. Information has been obtained through interview, both in the school and in the home to ascertain current socioeconomic status of the family, changes over time, as well as significant morbidity. The total sample included 713 children and their mothers.